Um Natal Inesquecível
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Na véspera de Natal tudo pode mudar...


Um Natal Inesquecível

Hermione estava sentada calmamente na biblioteca lendo um romance trouxa muito famoso: "Romeu e Julieta". Ela adorava a história e nunca se cansava de lê-lo. Mesmo que fosse a sexta vez. A biblioteca era um único lugar onde ela podia ter paz durante o dia. Com a aproximação dos NOMs, todos os alunos tentavam estudar no salão da sua respectiva Casa. E na Grifinória não era diferente. Parecia que o quinto ano inteiro estava estudando ao mesmo tempo. Hermione mal conseguia respirar.

A biblioteca estava silenciosa, com exeção de algumas pessoas que pareciam tranqüilas lendo seus livros. Todos mais velhos, é claro. A morena lia como se não ouvesse mais nada no mundo, pois estava chegando na sua parte favorita: a cena do balcão. Desde a primeira vez em que tinha lido o livro sempre achava lindo aquela declaração de um amor proibido. Ela estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu os passos que se aproximavam.

_Mione? _ Harry sussurrou.

A garota não respondeu.

_Mione? _ Harry tentou novamente.

Nada.

_HERMIONE! _ Ron deu um berro.

Ela deu um pulo da cadeira e seu livro voou de seu colo indo parar junto a uma vela já bem gasta. Mdme Pince lançava olhares homicidas ao trio. Hermione corou de vergonha e logo depois de raiva, ao ver que seu livro favorito estava sendo queimado pela vela. Ela saiu correndo e tentou salvar sua preciosidade, mas já era tarde. O fogo havia consumido pouco mais da metade do livro. Hermione se virou lentamente e os três já sabiam o que estava por vir. Ela abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida por "shhhh" feito por Mdme Pince. A garota agarrou o braço de Ron e o levou pra fora dali.

_Ronald Billius Weasley! O que você tem nessa sua cabeça para pensar que tem o _direito_ de me dar um susto tão grande a ponto de queimar meu livro? _ Hermione vociferava.

_Foi um acidente, Mi. Fica calma. _Harry tentava conter a amiga.

_Esse idiota destruiu meu livro favorito e você me diz pra ficar calma?

_Deixa ela, Harry. Ela quer brigar. _ Ron comentou com uma calma que na opinião de Hermione era irritante.

_Você o _destruiu_, Ron! O que você quer que eu faça com meio livro? Eu o tinha desde meus seis anos! Eu tenho esse livro há nove anos, seu idiota!

Algumas pessoas curiosas olhavam para eles tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, mas tratando-se de Ron e Hermione, as pessoas já começavam a desistir.

_Que bom que você sabe contar! _ O ruivo começava a ficar irritado.

_Você é um _insensível_, Weasley! Insesível demais para se apegar a alguma coisa! Insensível demais para perceber quando alguém está triste! Insensível demais até para afastar quem ama você! Por isso que você está aí, sozinho! Sem namorada! Eu tive oportunidades, mas as desperdicei esperando por você, seu babaca! Quem sabe ano que vem eu finalmente deixo de ser burra e vou atrás de quem realmente gosta de mim? _ Hermione saiu correndo chorando e deixando um Ron embasbacado.

_Você conseguiu, cara. Agora sim ela nunca mais vai ficar com ela! _ Harry deixou o ruivo também.

Ele ficou pensando no que ela tinha dito. _"Eu tive oportunidades, mas as desperdicei esperando por você, seu babaca!"_. Aquela frase não saía da cabeça dele. Então ela o estava esperando? Por Merlim, se ela realmente gostava dele por que nunca tinha dito nada? _Pelo mesmo motivo que você, _sua consciência martelava. Aquele dia era dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal, então visitas a Hogsmeade estavam permitidas. O ruivo teve uma ideia.

Enquanto isso, uma ruiva e um moreno de olhos extremamente verdes conversavam sobre um casal que parecia que nunca ia se acertar. Até que eles tiveram uma ideia.

Hermione estava deitada na sua cama com as cortinas fechadas e um _Abaffiato_ já lançado. Não queria que a ouvissem chorando. Ela se sentou e pegou o exemplar de "Romeu e Julieta". Abriu as páginas e lembrou-se de quando tinha ganhado o livro. _Tinha sido um presente de Natal da minha avó materna, que falecera na mesma noite em que tinha me dado o livro_, ela lembrou. Deitou-se novamente e abraçou o livro, chorando. Mione ouviu um barulho vindo da janela. Levantou-se da cama e foi ver o que era. Era Edwiges, bem incomodada com a neve que caía do lado de fora. Ela abriu a janela e deixou a coruja entrar. Acariciou levemente o topo da cabeça da ave e pegou a carta que ela carregava.

_Hermione,_

_Por favor nos encontre na Sala Precisa, que estará no corredor do sétimo andar. Estaremos lá dentro esperando para lhe entregar seu presente de Natal._

_Um abraço,_

_Harry e Ginny_

Hermione foi lavar o rosto e vestir uma roupa normal. Optou por seu jeans favorito e uma blusa magenta de manga comprida. Ela não viu quando Edwiges alçoou voou novamente para entregar a segunda correspondência logo ao lado, no dormitório masculino.

Ron estava arrumando a sua surpresa para Hermione. Ele esperava que ela aceitasse suas desculpas. O ruivo cortou a fita que faltava e ouviu um barulho vindo da janela. Era Edwiges muitíssimo irritada com a neve que caía agora com mais força. Ron abriu a janela e pegou a carta que ela carregava.

_Ron, _

_Por favor nos encontre na Sala Precisa, que estará no corredor do sétimo andar . Estaremos lá dentro esperando para lhe entregar seu presente de Natal._

_Um abraço,_

_Harry e Ginny_

O ruivo deu um pulo e vestiu seus sapatos. Mirou-se no espelho antes de sair e pensou se estava esquecendo algo. Lembrou-se do presente de Hermione que precisava levar com ele para o caso de encontrar com a garota. Pegou o embrulho e saiu.

Hermione estava na porta da Sala Precisa que agora se materializava para ela. Ela fitou a bela sala que tinha se formado, com uma lareira, dois sofás e uma mesinha. As paredes estavam vermelhas com alguns enfeites verdes e a lareira estava acesa. A morena sentou-se no sofá que dava de frente para a porta. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu e um ruivo muito alto entrou.

_Hey, Mione. _ Ele falou tímido.

Não houve resposta. Ele fechou a porta e os dois puderam ouvir um clique. A morena arregalou os olhos e correu para a porta, logo entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Ela girou a maçaneta e a porta não abriu. Ela bufou.

_Não acredito que aqueles dois nos trancaram aqui! _ Ron falou inconformado.

Hermione se sentou novamente no sofá com uma cara muito emburrada. O ruivo tentou puxar assunto, mas a garota não respondia.

_Está certo, Hermione. Você não quer falar comigo. Eu já entendi. Então apenas me ouça. E olhe para mim. _ Ele puxou delicadamente o rosto dela até que pudesse ver que os olhos castanhos estavam olhando para ele. _ Me desculpa por ter estragado tudo. Sim, tudo. _ Ele completou ao ver a cara confusa (mas ainda irritada) que Mione tinha. _ Eu estraguei seu livro, nossa amizade, sua vida... Enfim, eu não fiz nada direito. Eu posso me desculpar pelo livro, afinal foi um acidente, mas nunca vou poder me perdoar por ter estragado sua vida do jeito que eu fiz. Eu sempre tive uma péssima auto-estima. Quando você disse hoje mais cedo que tinha ficado esse tempo todo me esperando foi como levar um soco. Eu sempre te amei, Mi, mas nunca tive coragem e auto-estima suficiente para me declarar. Eu sou um falso grifinório. _ Ele se levantou e foi andando para a porta, sabendo que aquele era o lugar mais distante que podia ficar.

Ron sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso e o impedir. Ele se virou e viu que Hermione tinha os olhos molhados.

_Você não é um falso grifinório nem nunca será. Você teve coragem de se declarar quando eu só o fiz por causa de um impulso de raiva. Eu também te amo, Ron. _ Hermione sussurou enquanto se aproximava.

O ruivo fechou o espaço entre eles com um beijo tímido e contido, mas que logo se transformou num beijo cheio de amor. Os dois tentavam colocar anos de frustração naquele beijo e só pararam quando ouviram um barulho de porta abrindo.

_Oh, eles não são lindos, Harry? _ Ginny disse.

_Finalmente! Achei que vocês não iam se acertar nunca! Aliás, feliz Natal! Esse era o nosso presente para vocês!

A palavra "presente" deu um estalo na cabeça de Ron e ele soltou Hermione. O ruivo foi para o sofá e pegou o embrulho que tinha feito. Entregou a Hermione.

_É para você. Feliz Natal!

Hermione abriu delicadamente o embrulho, pois percebeu que Ron que o tinha feito, pois estava todo errado.

_Ah, desculpe pelo embrulho. Não sou muito bom com essas coisas. _ Ele murmurou envergonhado.

Quando a morena terminou de abrir o pacote deu um grito de felicidade. Era um exemplar novo de "Romeu e Julieta"! Ela pulou no pescoço do ruivo murmurando vários "obrigadas".

_Aceito seus agradecimentos se você me responder uma coisa. _ Ron disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

A moça assentiu.

_Aceita namorar comigo?

_Sim!

Ron e Hermione se beijaram e a moça tinha deixado o livro na mesinha. Harry e Ginny observavam divertidos a cena. Parecia que Mione não teria tempo para ler por um longo tempo...

_xxx_

N/A: OMG! TERMINEI! Fiz essa fic toda em uma manhã com uma ideia meio sem noção que tinha vindo na minha cabeça. Eu sei que disse na minha última fic ("Serial Killer") que ia postar uma nova assim que tivesse 4 reviews. Eu ainda não recebi as 4 mas tô postando mesmo assim. Eu tenho uma fic surpresa aqui no meu pc que eu só posto qnd as minhas duas novas fica tiverem 4 reviews cada. Sorry!

Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews (Hannah G. Weasley ! Obrigada de novo!) e até a próxima!

Beijos em clima de Natal,

GleekGranger 


End file.
